tgif_abcfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Meets World
This page has it's own wiki Visit http://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Meets_World_Wiki Girl Meets World is an American coming of age television sitcom. The series made its debut on June 27, 2014 on Disney Channel following the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Zapped, before assuming its normal 8:30–9:00 p.m. ET/PT time slot on Fridays, beginning July 11, 2014.123 The series is a sequel to the sitcom [[Boy Meets World]], which aired on ABC in its TGIF block from 1993 to 2000. The original series centered on Cornelius "Cory" Matthews, including his growing relationship with Topanga Lawrence and their eventual marriage. Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel, who portrayed Cory and Topanga, respectively, reprise their roles in Girl Meets World, which centers on the life of the couple's daughter, Riley Matthews. Her father has become a middle school teacher (and she happens to be one of his students), while her mother is a lawyer, who gains part ownership of an old world bakery in the first season episode "Girl Meets Popular". Other members of the earlier show's cast have either recurring roles or cameo appearances. On August 6, 2014, Girl Meets World was renewed for a second season by Disney Channel.45 # Premise The series follows Cory and Topanga Matthews' daughter Riley (Rowan Blanchard) and her best friend, Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) as they navigate the challenges of life as they start 7th grade. The show also features their classmate Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer) and her younger brother Auggie (August Maturo). The series is set in New York City where Cory and Topanga moved in the''Boy Meets World'' series finale.6 Characters Main characters The main characters. From left: Farkle, Maya, Topanga, Riley, Cory, Auggie, and Lucas. (Use cursor to identify) * Riley Matthews (Rowan Blanchard) - Riley is 12 years old and in 7th grade at the start of the series.7 Riley is very much like her father. She also has a crush on Lucas. * Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) - Riley and Auggie's father and Topanga's husband, who was the lead character of Boy Meets World. He has taken a job as a history teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School, whose class consists of his daughter and many of her friends. In addition to being Riley's father, he often acts as a father figure to Maya.7 Cory's personality and traits are similar to those of his daughter. * Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) - Riley's best friend. She is wild and rebellious, showing it in her actions such as protesting homework and almost lighting the class' homework on fire. She has a troubled past, but is social and street smart.8 * Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer) - Lucas is another one of Riley's friends, but also her love interest. He is originally from Austin, Texas.7 Lucas has good manners and common sense. * Auggie Matthews (August Maturo) - Auggie is Riley's 5-year-old brother and Cory and Topanga's son. When he grows up, he wants to be like his father.7 He believes himself to be Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. * Topanga Matthews (Danielle Fishel) - Riley and Auggie's mother and Cory's wife.9 Topanga is Cory's childhood sweetheart and they have been friends since they were babies. Topanga has become a successful lawyer and is a loving and protective mother as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack". * Farkle (Corey Fogelmanis) - Farkle is a close friend of Riley and Maya. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", it is shown that he cares for the two, and will do anything for them to be happy. He is smart, and is a big flirt, while also being quite unusual. He is shown to be the teacher's pet in many episodes. He is the son of Cory and Topanga's former classmate, Stuart Minkus, with whom he shares many similarities. Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. Additionally, he can also be seen as a flirt with many girls, including Riley and Maya, in which he claims he has a crush on both of them. He also has a habit of speaking in third person usually referring to himself by his own name In the third person. Recurring characters * Katy Hart (Cheryl Texiera) - Maya's mom. For Career Day at school, one day after the event was held, Katy reveals to Maya's class that she has aspirations of becoming an actress. However, she works as a waitress at the Nighthawk Diner. Katy frequently fails to show up to any event of importance to Maya. Her relationship with Maya is reminiscent to that of Shawn and Chet Hunter from Boy Meets World. * Ava Morgan Stern (Ava Kolker) - Auggie's six-year-old girlfriend. She is manipulative, and has Auggie do whatever she asks because she is older than he is. However, Ava is ultimately oblivious to how this is affecting Auggie. Topanga makes it clear that she does not like Ava. * Evelyn Rand (Jackée) - Riley and Maya meet Evelyn on the subway in the pilot. They later call her "Crazy Hat," because of the obscure hats they see her wearing at the subway station. The girls eventually find out she is a successful businesswoman who has her own building as seen in "Girl Meets Crazy Hat." Boy Meets World alumni The following characters from Boy Meets World made reappearances in this series: * Harley Keiner (Danny McNulty) - Cory's old high school bully. In Boy Meets World, Harley was much older than the rest of the high schoolers, due to his being held back. Now a mature adult, he works as the janitor at John Quincy Adams Middle School, as seen in "Girl Meets the Forgotten". * Stuart Minkus (Lee Norris) - Stuart Minkus is a former classmate of Cory, Topanga, and Shawn, appearing as a main cast member in the first season of Boy Meets World. Although he was often bullied by Cory and Shawn, they often looked to him for advice on girls, and Stuart was good friends with Topanga. Stuart is also Farkle's father. * George Feeny (William Daniels) - Cory's omnipresent mentor, now in his 80s. Feeny makes a cameo appearance in the pilot episode, his only appearance in the first season.10Mr. Feeny was Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Eric's teacher from 6th grade, up until college, along with being the Matthews' neighbor, and a close friend of the entire Matthews family, and Shawn Hunter. Guest characters * Mrs. Svorski (Cloris Leachman) - A local Ukrainian bakery shop owner who has a bonding relationship with Auggie. * Harrison Miller (Willie Garson) - A lawyer who is on the case with Topanga to turn Mrs. Svorski's bakery into a yogurt shop. * Gammy Hart (Charlotte Rae) - Maya's grandmother. Development In November 2012, it was reported that Disney Channel was in the early stages of development of a follow-up series titled Girl Meets World, which will center on Cory and Topanga's 12-year-old daughter Riley. Boy Meets World co-creator Michael Jacobs will develop the series and serve as its executive producer and showrunner. On November 26, 2012, it was confirmed by Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel that they would be reprising their roles as Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence-Matthews in the series.1112 In February 2013, it was announced that Michael Jacobs has reached out to all of the former Boy Meets World cast members to take part in the new show.13 On June 17, 2013, Disney Channel officially greenlit a series order for Girl Meets World, which began production that summer.114 On January 23, 2014, the first-season order was increased from its initial 13-episode count4 to 21, to make a full season.15 On May 2, 2014, a full trailer for Girl Meets World was released.16 On May 21, the pilot episode became available as a preview to users of the various "Watch Disney Channel" mobile and television apps, which require TV Everywhere authentication to watch. Following the TV premiere of the pilot, the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" was made available via the apps.17 On June 13, the pilot was made available for free on iTunes. On August 6, Disney Channel announced that the series would be renewed for a second season.18 Production is set to begin November 2014, with the season premiering sometime in 2015. Casting Auditions began in mid-November 2012 for the lead roles of Riley Matthews, the daughter of Cory and Topanga; Maya, a witty friend of Riley's who has a troubled past; and Elliot, Riley's older brother. By the end of January 2013, Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter were cast as Riley and Maya, respectively.1920 Teo Halm was tapped for the role of Elliot in early March.21 Filming of the pilot began on March 20, 2013 and concluded on March 22, 2013.[citation needed] Rider Strong and Will Friedle made a surprise visit to the set, sparking rumors of a return, or at least a cameo appearance, in the upcoming series.22 Maitland Ward also made a visit to the set and was asked about the return of her character, Rachel McGuire. Ward said, "I can't really share any show info, but it would be fun if the old gang got back together again!"23 On October 5, 2013, Teo Halm announced on Twitter that he was no longer involved with the series. A report by TVLine suggested the series was undergoing creative changes after the pilot.24 On March 12, 2014. it was announced that Lee Norris would reprise his role of Stuart Minkus.25 He guest starred in the episode "Girl Meets Maya's Mother", where it was revealed that Farkle is his son. On March 18, 2014, it was announced that Rider Strong would reprise his role of Shawn Hunter for two episodes of the first season.26 Series overview Episodes Reception Critical reception Girl Meets World has received positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the show an 82% approval rating based on reviews from 17 critics, with an average score of 7.3/10. The site's consensus states: "Though not quite as comical, Girl Meets World sweetly shares the nostalgia of its predecessor, Boy meets World, [sic] with its young audience while providing positive moral values for today's youth."41 Metacritic gives the show a score of 64 based on reviews from 10 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".42 Kevin Fallon of The Daily Beast called the show a, "perfectly pleasant Disney Channel show".43 Rob Owen of Pittsburgh Post-Gazette said it was, "a cute half-hour that capably introduces new characters and sets the table for the new series".44 Diane Warts of Newsday said the show, "does its job of bringing tween-based family viewing into the 2010s".45The series premiere garnered 5.2 million viewers.46 Similar to critical reception, viewer reception has also been positive for Girl Meets World. IMDb users have given the show a 7.1/10 rating from approximately 2000 user reviews,47and on Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 82% approval rating based on over 120. TV.com has given the show a 8.7/10 rating from nearly 100 users.48 On Metacritic, Girl Meets World''holds a 7.6/10 from over 35 users, indicating "generally favorable reviews."49 Ratings Awards and nominations Broadcast The series originally premiered on June 27, 2014 on Disney Channel in the United States and Family Channel in Canada, Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) premiered the show on August 25, 2014, and Disney Channel (UK and Ireland) released the show on August 29, 2014. References 1 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_Meets_World 2 http://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Meets_World_Wiki External links * http://www.family.ca/girl-meets-world/ (Official website) * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2543796/ (''Girl Meets World at the Internet Movie Database) * http://www.tv.com/shows/girl-meets-world/ (Girl Meets World at TV.com)